OpenStack is an open-source management platform project for cloud computing, supporting almost all types of cloud environments. The OpenStack is deployed as an infrastructure as a service (laaS) solution via various kinds of complementary services. Each service provides an application programming interface (API) so as to be integrated together.
A standard OpenStack network generally includes a controller node, a network node and a compute node. The controller node is a main part of the OpenStack network, and manages the network node and the compute node. The controller node controls the compute node to create, start and shut down a virtual machine. The virtual machine created by the compute node visits an external network via the network node. Virtual machines located on different compute nodes also communicate with each other via the network node.